


Preferisco il confronto alle maschere (E ci sarà un posto in cui perdo tutto)

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: La mia pochezza come persona si vede tutta qua. [13]
Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, X Factor (Italy) RPF
Genre: #Cori's Sanremoverse, (forse è meglio), (mi sa che ha più tag questa shot che non il resto delle mie long LOL), (più o meno), Alternate Universe - High School, Awkwardness, Consensual Sex, Drunkenness, Ha!, Il non-con eccetera da parte mia VE LO SCORDATE, M/M, Porn With Plot, Prom, References to Italian series 'La Compagnia del Cigno', School Dances
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: «Come ho potuto pensare che venire al ballo della scuola con te potesse essere una buona idea?»Hello, pairing che nessuno si aspettava per una OS del P0rn Fest #13!
Relationships: Elodie/Marracash in the background, Michele Bravi/Ultimo
Series: La mia pochezza come persona si vede tutta qua. [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1284275
Kudos: 2
Collections: P0rn Fest #13 - Thirteen P0rnreasons Why - Partigiani Uniti Contro il Puritanesimo





	Preferisco il confronto alle maschere (E ci sarà un posto in cui perdo tutto)

**Author's Note:**

> Niente link/screen a chicchessia pure in questo caso, pure se è una coppia differente, tanto i cantanti so' tutti polemici uguale.  
Ho un mezzo sospetto su chi abbia lasciato questo prompt e glielo chiederò. Ma se mi parte la brocca pure della high school!AU stiamo rovinati, vi avviso.
> 
> Prompt: _School!Au "Come ho potuto pensare che venire al ballo della scuola con te potesse essere una buona idea?"_

A pochi passi dalla caotica entrata della palestra, Michele sospirò. _ Per l’ennesima volta. _ «Come ho potuto pensare che venire al ballo della scuola _ con te _ potesse essere una buona idea?»

«La gente evita _ te _ dopo che hai esaurito il prof bastardo, la gente evita _ me _in generale, e la tua migliore amica, che potevi pure invitare, se la batte col barman da quel che ho sentito.» Niccolò si aggiustò gli improbabili occhiali da sole sul naso, con tutto che erano le nove di sera e in palestra davano luce solo quattro faretti storti su una palla stroboscopica ripescata dagli anni ottanta più poveri. «Me sa che non c’avevi tanta scelta.»

Michele provò a ribattere – anche perché fu il Bastardo a far venire a lui l’esaurimento, non il contrario, peccato solo che aveva preso a girare tutt’altra voce per i corridoi – ma l’altro fu più veloce: «E comunque non ti romperò le palle per tutta la serata, visto che devo cantare. Contento?».

Michele sospirò – di nuovo, accidenti, stava sviluppando un tic. Il punto era Niccolò non gli stava particolarmente antipatico, per certi versi, il vero problema era riuscire a capire _ quali_.

Almeno, ad entrare insieme nessuno s’era messo a fare battute o comunque a notarli in alcun modo: la palestra era così affollata e incasinata di musica – anche piuttosto brutta, a voler sentire il suo parere, chi diavolo era il trapper ingaggiato per aprire la serata? – che stavano tutti a scatenarsi in pista o a far tappezzeria lungo le pareti o i tavoli con la sangria che sarebbe stata ben presto più alcolizzata del consentito dal collegio docenti. Michele pensò che non sarebbe stata una cattiva idea unirsi alla seconda opzione.

Pure perché Niccolò l’aveva lasciato solo non appena avevano messo piede oltre le porte antincendio spalancate. Non doveva avere molta voglia di aver a che fare con lui più del necessario, dopo che suo padre li aveva lasciati dopo aver parcheggiato nel cortile della scuola, ed era sparito a dare una mano con l’impianto acustico. Niccolò non doveva avere molta voglia di vedere in giro pure lui, a giudicare dalle occhiate lanciate da sopra le lenti scure prima di sgomitare tra la gente infastidita e farsi strada verso il palco. Michele lì poteva pure capirlo, a nessuno piaceva studiare nella stessa scuola in cui il tuo genitore insegnava.

Ma il suo problema principale non era il perenne malumore del suo accompagnatore, pertanto si rassegnò ad andare ad appendere il giubbotto e scolarsi almeno quattro bicchieri di sangria tutto da solo, sperando che Fabio l’avesse “corretta” prima di svignarsela con Elodie e fargli fare ulteriormente la figura del poveraccio.

* * *

Il cocktail – reso effettivamente più alcolico già dall’inizio, dovevano essersi approfittati del fatto che l’unico prof presente alla serata fosse Aleotti, quello che si litigavano tutte le sezioni per accompagnarli alle gite – non rese Michele né più simpatico agli altri né più sciolto nelle danze, ma ebbe almeno il merito di fargli apprezzare la musica della band liceale _ molto _più del solito.

Così, senza accorgersene, si ritrovò, con l’ennesimo bicchiere di plastica rossa in mano colmo a metà, nel bel mezzo della folla dei suoi compagni di scuola, a fare onestamente headbanging al ritmo dell’ennesima canzone spaccatimpani su cui Niccolò si stava sgolando.

«_Che la verità muore nei segreti!!_», gridò Niccolò, quasi spalmandosi sull’asta del microfono, pericolosamente inclinato in avanti per l’impeto del suo slancio.

«_SEEEH!!_», approvò Michele a gran voce, il braccio che gli si mosse in automatico – peccato che fosse quello che reggeva il bicchiere di sangria, con cui fece la doccia a qualcuno qualche fila più avanti, ma Michele non se ne preoccupò poi troppo: intanto perché era nascosto da almeno due file di ragazzi e ragazze da quello o quella che aveva iniziato a lanciare maledizioni a chi gli avesse bagnato i capelli, e poi – e soprattutto – perché era abbastanza sbronzo da immergersi di nuovo del tutto nel ritmo, facendosi trasportare dalle chitarre a tutta forza e dalla voce incazzata ma stranamente non stonata di Niccolò. Fosse stato un po’ meno brillo, Michele si sarebbe pure chiesto come facesse a reggere tutte quelle strofe urlate senza far incrinare un minimo la voce, e se i professori lo avrebbero prima o poi tirato giù dal palco per le canzoni “politiche” che era riuscito a infilare nella scaletta (probabilmente senza consultare nessuno, com’era suo solito).

Ma era ormai andato, e non poteva fare a meno di ondeggiare a ritmo di musica, sorridendo come un ebete per l’effetto più brillante dei faretti e per quanto gli piacesse in realtà la voce di Niccolò, che tra l’altro s’era pure tolto la giacca con cui era venuto al ballo ed era rimasto in canotta nera coi tatuaggi sulle braccia che, complici le luci pessime e l’ubriacatura di Michele, apparivano come linee aggrovigliate in movimento, anche a distanza.

Poi Niccolò si tirò indietro la frangetta sudata, ansante per il termine della canzone, e tra la folla ancora in delirio, Michele credette di non essere mai stato più felice in vita sua. Si scolò il bicchiere di sangria che aveva ancora in mano prima di gettarlo a terra ed applaudire urlacchiando anche lui, leccandosi le labbra secche e salate, ma non si era accorto di aver inghiottito soltanto aria impolverata, ché il suo drink l’aveva gettato addosso a un incavolatissimo Lorenzo, in quel momento nei bagni a lavarsi la testa e a sperare che quel dannato ballo finisse al più presto.

* * *

L’emicrania che gli stringeva la testa confermò a Michele che il ballo era decisamente ormai finito.

Sibilando, una sarabanda tra le orecchie, strizzò gli occhi ancora chiusi, registrando coi sensi rimasti in funzione in quale fetta di universo si trovasse: sudato e accaldato, tra le coperte ingombranti di un letto stretto, raggomitolato in se stesso come neanche un contorsionista del Cirque du Soleil, e il naso gli pizzicava perché il lenzuolo glielo stava sfiorando in maniera fastidiosa. Aprì le palpebre di una fessura sottilissima per poterlo vedere e scostare via. Poi però qualcuno mugugnò, e se lo strattonò addosso, tirandogli via le coperte dalle spalle.

Gemendo per il freddo e la seccatura, Michele si ritirò addosso le coperte, e con uno sbuffo ripiombò sul cuscino, chiudendo gli occhi per rimettersi a dormire e ricaricare un altro po’ le batterie. Aveva già deciso di non alzarsi per tutta la giornata, e per fortuna che era domenica, ché il ballo l’avevano organizzato di sabato…

Ma qualcos’altro gli stava solleticando il naso, e con un mugugno molto poco contento, Michele riaprì gli occhi, complice anche il profumo di polvere, sudore e una colonia stranamente familiare che gli serpeggiò nelle narici.

Una testa spettinata gli stava davanti. Il retro di una testa, più precisamente.

Lo stomaco di Michele precipitò; se si era portato una compagna di scuola a letto da brillo, sarebbe stato in punizione fino alla fine del secolo, ed era solo la conseguenza meno peggiore.

Poi l’intruso sbadigliò acutamente, agitando un braccio che emerse dalle coperte, e i tatuaggi che lo ricoprivano spinsero Michele a far muovere gli occhi gonfi per il resto della stanza, che sfortunatamente per le sue speranze riconobbe come _ non la sua_. (Anche se gli sarebbe piaciuto avere quella chitarra elettrica che adocchiò nell’angolo accanto alla tenda.)

L’intruso si voltò nel dormiveglia verso di lui, interrompendo i suoi pensieri, e Michele si ritrovò a rimpiangere di non essere andato persino con quella secchiona della Angi.

Che tra l’altro, ricordava di averla vista avvicinarsi a Niccolò quand’era sceso dal palco, forse per rimproverarlo, ché la preside De Filippi avrebbe messo una nota a tutta la classe perché aveva suonato le stesse canzoni per cui l’avevano già ammonito alla scorsa assemblea d’istituto, o forse per fargli i complimenti, d’altra parte Michele non era l’unico brillo lì al ballo.

Ricordava pure di averla scansata lui per prendere Niccolò per un braccio, improvvisamente importante nella sua mente il fatto che restasse con lui; era il _ suo _compagno di ballo, erano arrivati insieme in quella serata, no? Gli era sembrato così stupidamente logico, ricordò pure.

Ricordava pure di averci ballato insieme, almeno un po’. Ricordava il sorriso con cui se l’era scostato di dosso quando ci era inciampato e, sghignazzando, gli aveva mormorato che le sue canzoni gli erano piaciute veramente, _ ma veramente eh!_, e che in canotta stava meglio che con la giacca, e che sarebbe dovuto venire pure in classe vestito a quel modo, e poi Michele ebbe un flashforward a Niccolò che, stranamente pacifico, lo aiutava a risalire in macchina, e un altro flashforward alla voce del padre di lui che lo avvertiva che sarebbe rimasto a dormire da loro, perché non riusciva a contattare i suoi genitori. Michele sentì la sangria risalirgli in gola e bruciargliela, a ricordare come avesse annuito tutto contento, abbracciato a Niccolò sui sedili posteriori.

Il segno rosso che gli intravide sulla porzione di collo scoperta dalle lenzuola gli riscaldò all’istante le labbra, e non servì a Michele tornare sotto le coperte per evitare di avvertire quel calore risalirgli alla faccia. E scendergli nello stomaco.

Che aveva detto, Nic, poi? Ricordava a tratti…

Suo padre li aveva lasciati al portone, doveva ancora smontare l’impianto nella palestra...Niccolò aveva commentato seccato, più che altro doveva andare a _ montarsi _ quel suo nuovo amico, là, il supplente dal nome strano, e mentre salivano le scale abbracciati Michele aveva riso, neanche a lui stava simpatico il nuovo insegnante di italiano... _ e poi? _

E poi era un disastro. Gli voleva levare quella cazzo di canotta di dosso, però aveva più caldo lui, e come un deficiente aveva cercato di spogliarli entrambi. Michele ricordava meglio come ne aveva riso Niccolò, ché non era la sua solita risata secca e fintissima, ma talmente addolcita che l’aveva gelato sul posto come un impedito, troppo immerso nei suoi pensieri deficienti su quanto l’avrebbe voluto vedere più _ così _ nella vita di tutti i giorni, in cui era troppo impegnato a evitare il mondo che lo circondava e lui avrebbe pagato pur di entrare nella sua cerchia di affetti, e gliel’aveva pure detto, _ ma perché non fai altro che evitare questi e quelli?_, e aiutandolo a togliersi i pantaloni Nico gli aveva risposto, _ non è vero_, di nuovo con quel tono così dolce che gli aveva rammollito le gambe, ma che non aveva impedito a Michele d’impuntarsi come un bambino, _ non è vero, tu mi eviti_, e aveva annuito, rischiando di cadere, e _ non volevi neanche venire al ballo con me_, aveva mugugnato contro il suo collo, prima di pensare quanto bella fosse la sua risata quando non era perennemente incazzato col mondo e quando fosse ancora profumata la sua pelle prima di premervi le labbra contro.

Il Michele risvegliatosi il giorno dopo nel letto di Niccolò si premette le mani sugli occhi, decisamente meno in preda ai fumi della mezza sangria mezza margarita, e ovviamente strapentitosi del casino combinato la notte prima. E chissà se avevano svegliato suo padre, pensò con un brivido gelido; il signor Moriconi poteva avere le sue idee anticonformiste nella vita e averle passate al figlio (e usare un altro cognome quando andava a suonare nei pub, ma era un'altra faccenda), ma restava pur sempre il loro insegnante di storia.

Il mugugnare di Niccolò, finito contro un suo braccio nudo, lo fece rabbrividire.

Michele iniziò a pensare a un piano di fuga, ma nel muovere appena una gamba, lo stomaco gli precipitò di nuovo all’altezza delle ginocchia: gli urgeva darsi una lavata. E anche subito. Voleva liberarsi di tutto quel sudore, profumo e appiccicume più di quanto avesse voluto liberare l’altro dei suoi vestiti la notte prima.

Gemendo, si piantò una mano di nuovo in faccia per l’umiliazione: ora ricordava com’era finita la serata, anzi, la nottata. A flash, ma comunque ricordava _ i fondamentali _ di com’era finita.

A lui che spingeva Niccolò a suon di baci scomposti, fino a cadere sul letto. Nico che prima si agitava tra le sue braccia per il solletico, ridendo come un matto, e come gli scompigliava i capelli, e sospirava, mentre scendeva, e poi s’agitava in preda al panico, muovendo il capo mentre blaterava, e Michele l’aveva baciato più forte di qualunque altra volta prima, in preda a quel folle istinto di farlo sentire al sicuro, di non farlo piangere – e chissà come sarebbe stato, vederlo piangere.

E poi..._be’_. E poi s’era ritrovato lui di schiena sul letto, distratto a sufficienza dal leggere e riconoscere tutti i tatuaggi di Niccolò – com’era possibile che già al liceo uno avesse tutti quei tatuaggi?! – che nel frattempo aveva recuperato il preservativo, e poi s’era ritrovato troppo impegnato ad ansimare e ad aggrapparsi al lenzuolo per non spingersi contro di lui per pensare ad altro.

Il mugugno più rumoroso di Niccolò, complice il suo abbarbicarsi alla spalla, risvegliarono Michele dal suo personale angolino della vergogna.

Il tempo di un _ «aò, ma che è?!» _ nell’orecchio e si tirò su di colpo, sibilandogli per zittirlo; dovette premergli una mano sulla bocca, pure, perché dagli occhi strabuzzanti Michele intuì che Niccolò stava per scaricargli addosso una sequela di improperi in dialetto che avrebbero certamente svegliato tutto il condominio, altro che solo suo padre – ma era tornato, poi?

Ci sarebbe mancato che, nello svignarsela – dopo essere riuscito a calmare Niccolò, che a giudicare dalla faccia stava lì lì per sbarellare, in romanaccio o meno – Michele avesse beccato pure il supplente in quella casa, tanto per non farsi mancare nulla.

Chi cazzo gliel’aveva detto a Elodie di lasciarlo solo, e al suo dannato nuovo ragazzo di correggere la sangria, e soprattutto a se stesso di invitare _ quell’altro _al ballo scolastico!

Forse il tizio a cui aveva versato il bicchiere durante il concerto l’aveva maledetto sul serio.

**Author's Note:**

> La prima parte del titolo è tratta da Nero Bali, la seconda da Il Ballo Delle Incertezze. La canzone citata invece nella scena del concerto è Fermi con le mani, di Fabrizio Moro.


End file.
